


as for in the morning

by epicmoonintensifies



Series: Imagine RWBY Tumblr Transfers [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, pre-fall of beacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmoonintensifies/pseuds/epicmoonintensifies
Summary: Sentence Prompt: “What are you doing in my bed? How did you even get in here?“
Relationships: Ozpin (RWBY)/Reader
Series: Imagine RWBY Tumblr Transfers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979284
Kudos: 20





	as for in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally requested and filled on tumblr. It has been slightly edited here.

Ozpin prided himself on his composure. Emotional control was of utmost importance for a huntsman, after all. Panic, fear, and despair all attracted and gave strength to Grimm. But this was not to say that he was never surprised. He liked being surprised - at his age, to encounter the unexpected was a rare delight. The non-dangerous sort of unexpected, that is.

This, however... wasn't _exactly_ what he would call delightful.

You were in his bed.

Not only were you in his bed, but you were deeply _asleep_ in his bed. And still fully dressed in your regular day-clothes, from what he could see. There was even a necklace tangled around your neck. Had you looked less uncomfortable and more like you belonged in his bed, it might have been... a pleasant sight. Perhaps. But, as it was, you looked less like you had fallen asleep and more like you had fallen unconscious. There was nothing about you that seemed relaxed or rested. Had you looked like you were going to get a decent night's sleep in his bed, Ozpin might have let you stay there, but... at this rate, all you were going to get was back pain and wrinkled clothes.

**"How did you even get** _ **in**_ **here?”** he wondered aloud. He _always_ kept his door locked. In fact, he had unlocked the door to get in, which meant you had somehow either gotten into the room while it was still locked, or, you had unlocked his door to get in and then locked the door behind you again, only to pass out on his bed.

_Neither of those sound likely, but one must be true._

"Miss?"

Ozpin leaned against the edge of his bed and put his hand on your shoulder. He was usually cautious of touching any huntress or huntsman in their sleep, as they tended to lash out before they became fully awake and aware of who was touching them, but you... you were too tired to take your boots off. He was... _mostly_ sure he didn't have to worry about you taking his head off in your sleep.

So he gave you a gentle shake. You curled in on yourself, grunting in pain.

_Rough day_ , Ozpin thought sympathetically.

"Prevzzrosszbnn?" you slurred, although he was rather sure you meant to say 'Professor Ozpin.'

"Yes, it's me," he replied. "And **what, exactly, are you doing in my bed?** " 

You turned your head just enough so that you could blink up at him.

"Wha'?" you asked blankly.

"You're in my bed," he said again. "Fully dressed, I might add, and in a very uncomfortable position. You'll ruin your back like that."

You only blinked at him again, furrowing your brow in confusion. Ozpin winced. You were too tired to take off your boots, you were too tired to react to him touching you unexpectedly, and you were obviously too tired to process the English language.

"It's alright," he sighed, shaking his head. "I can't say that I mind."

You drifted back to sleep faster than he would have believed possible.

_A rough day indeed_ , he thought, and proceeded to gently shift your body into a position that was less likely to cause you muscle damage.

In the morning, you would find yourself comfortable and well rested in a bed that was not your own, with your jewelry on his nightstand and your boots at the foot of the bed. And, as for Ozpin?

Well. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't mind.


End file.
